Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 24
' '''The Beautiful Eagle' is the 24th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired on September 12th, 2010. Plot Hyoma, Osamu, Takashi, Akira and Tetsuya join the competitions to become eligible for Battle Bladers. Benkei, Kenta, Hikaru and Kyoya also are triumphant in each of their own battles winning points to get them closer to Battle Bladers. Finally Gingka wins his first tournament as well. Madoka follows everyone's progress from home, cheering for everyone. Ginkga is traveling in the woods to his next tournament. An eagles flies overhead as he ponders aloud his progress and his true goal of entering Battle Bladers to stop Ryuga and the Dark Nebula Organization. However, his reverie is interrupted by a group of point hunting bladers who remind Gingka of Kyoya and Benkei. They tell Gingka that they are after his points for Battle Bladers. Gingka accepts their challenge with complete confidence that he'll defeat them with ease. As the group tries to launch a special move, everyone is distracted by the eagle flying overhead and then a mysterious blader joins the eagle mid-air and launches his beyblade at the point hunting bladers' bey. He easily defeats them and informs them that they are disqualified as bladers. When they start to resist, he sends his eagle to chase them away. The mysterious blader asks Gingka if he's okay. Gingka is fine and mentions that he had the situation under control but the mysterious blader shows him his beypoint counter which increases points and tells Gingka he got what he was after. He also reveals his intentions to enter Battle Bladers and that he knows Gingka and his true goal. He then introduces himself as Tsubasa and his beyblade Earth Eagle. It turns out that they will be traveling to the same competition and decide to travel together. They stop at a stream. Gingka admires Tsubasa's pet Eagles fishing ability and tries to catch one himself but is unable to do it. Tsubasa demonstrates that Gingka needs to use all his five senses and not just on sight. He also tells him that it is true during a beyblade battle. Gingka happily agrees. Night falls and Gingka talks about Madoka and shows Tsubasa a picture of all his friends. Then, he tries to confront Tsubasa about what he said earlier about knowing Gingka's true goal. Tsubasa changes the subject and tells Gingka they need their rest for tomorrow and falls asleep. They arrive at the competition and each battle victoriously so that they face each other in the final round. They agree not to hold back. Pegasus attacks and Eagle appears to be in trouble. Tsubasa tells Gingka that trouble is an opportunity to prove oneself; Eagle recovers and then goes on the offensive. Gingka panicks and is unsure what to do. Tsubasa then tells him that their journey was fun. Puzzled, Gingka thinks about what Tsubasa says and remember the advice at the stream not to rely on sight alone but to use all his senses. Gingka quietly assesses the situation and evades Eagle's attacks and then tries to attack Eagle. However, Eagle knocks Pegasus up into the sky. Gingka is stunned and Tsubasa asks Gingka how he would handle this trouble. Gingka again recalls what Tsubasa said earlier about how trouble was really an opportunity and uses it launch his special move and defeats Tsubasa. Tsubasa congratulates Gingka. Gingka is about to give Tsubasa credit for his win when it dawns on him that Tsubasa had been giving him advice throughout the battle and testing his strength but not revealing his true power. Afterwards, Gingka tries to confront Tsubasa about giving him advice but Tsubasa denies giving Gingka anything. Gingka wonders who exactly is Tsubasa though Tsubasa merely states that he's just a blader and hopes to see him again. Gingka is not sure what to make of Tsubasa as they part ways. Mf24 021.png mf24_022.png mf24_001.png|Point Hunters confronting Gingka after his first tournament. mf24_008.png|Don't you guys have that backwards? Mf24 002.png mf24_003.png|Enter Tsubasa mf24_004.png|I got what I was after. Mf24 009.png mf24_010.png mf24_011.png Mf24 012.png mf24_013.png mf24_014.png mf24_015.png mf24_020.png Mf24 024.png mf24_023.png mf24_027.png mf24_017.png mf24_025.png mf24_028.png mf24_030.png Characters Seen/Debut Hyoma Osamu, Takashi, and Akira Tetsuya Benkei Kenta Hikaru Kyoya Gingka Madoka Tsubasa (Debut) Beyblade Seen/Debut Dark Bull Inferno Sagittario Storm Aquario Storm Leone Storm Pegasus Earth Eagle (Debut; Featured) Quotes "You have to be very observant. If you are, things become clearer....Don't rely only on your eyes. There's sound, the feeling of wind, scent -- use all of your senses. It's the same with beyblade battles." Tsubasa to Gingka while fishing in the stream. "...Trouble for Eagle? No, no, no. It's a chance.... Being in trouble is a chance to prove oneself..." Tsubasa to Gingka during the beyblade battle. Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion